


I Like You Naked

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Body Exploration, F/F, this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Lexa together the morning after their first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like You Naked

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this isn't great I didn't spend a while writing it, it was just something fun to do after last nights episode.

Clarke slid her hand slowly down the commander's bare stomach, feeling every muscle, until she found what she was looking for. She cupped Lexa in her hand, but applied no pressure. Lexa looked at her curiously, an unspoken question in her eyes.  
"No." Clarke moved so she was straddling Lexa's thighs, the thin sheet that had been covering them slipping off her back. "I just want to feel you, and look at you. The parts that no one else gets to see. I want to remember you."  
Lexa allowed Clarke to slowly spread her legs, blushing as the blonde stared down so intensely at such a private part of her. Clarke settled in between Lexa's legs and with her thumbs traced the commander's labia gently. Lexa moved her hands under her head and looked up at the ceiling while Clarke spread her wide, being careful not to pull too far, and took in the view. Lexa knew Clarke wasn't trying to stimulate her, but couldn't help the way her body reacted when the other girl started to lightly drag a fingertip around her clit, feeling the sensitive flesh. Clarke heard the change in Lexa's breathing and fought a smirk, continuing to just slightly graze the tip, and then pull back the hood. Lexa waited patiently to feel the exploratory touch of Clarke's finger where she wanted it the most, but it never came. Instead she felt it tracing her entrance and dipping lower. Lexa glanced down at Clarke in mild surprise, and found the blonde looking at her with eyebrows raised, a silent request of permission. The commander forced her gaze back up to the ceiling and gave the slightest of nods. She almost immediately felt Clarke's confident fingertip running down the length of her crack, and tried to fight a blush when Clarke tentatively traced and poked her rim. Clarke, pretending not to notice how wet Lexa was getting, brought her hands back up to follow the lines of Lexa's small inner folds.  
"Labia minora." Clarke commented quietly, and ran a thumb roughly up the length of her slit.  
And finally when she was satisfied with her exploration of Lexa's body, she placed both palms on the brunette's labia and spread her again, not so gently this time. Clarke moved up her body to nip at Lexa's earlobe and whispered, "I like you like this. Exposed. Vulnerable."  
Lexa closed her eyes and tried to resist a moan when Clarke's lower abdomen started grinding against her pulled tight center. Clarke brought a thumb up to the commander's chin and gently guided her mouth open, and placed her lips against hers, breathing into her, "I like you naked."


End file.
